


Double-Dog Dare

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: The one where our immature Legends and Time Agents dare Sara and Ava to kiss each other.





	Double-Dog Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she loves me, she hates me, she's my kind of crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421206) by [SJAandDWfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan). 



> This is inspired by everything SJAandDWfan has been posting, because I just love their works for this ship. They make me want to write more too, so thank you. Also, I haven't seen the latest episode of Legends, and I don't know when I'll see it, so keep that in mind as you are reading. Thanks!

"I dare you to kiss Ava," Jax says. 

"When I asked you to dare me to do something, I meant, like, fly with the Waverider sideways and do a flip. We're not in middle school," Sara whines. 

"Are you gonna do it or not?" Jax asks.

"Well, of course, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Hmm. I think you will."

 

"Sharpe!" Gary says. 

"What is it?"

"If I dare you to do something to that blonde Legend chick next time we meet, would you do it?"

Ava's mind immediately drifts to beating Sara up. "Hell yeah."

"Make out with her."

"What? No, I want to punch her."

"No take backsies," Gary sings, and Ava groans. The lower-ranking agent seems to enjoy antagonizing her. 

"Fine. I'll do it," Ava says. She's not backing down from a challenge.

 

 

"Lance," Ava says.

"Sharpe," Sara says. 

They stare at each other. The emergency situation has passed, thanks to Amaya, but Ava feels the need to tell Sara off anyway. She'd made eye contact with her as soon as the crisis was averted, the signal that she was going to go to a private room to have some harsh words with her. Gary's dare drifts to the back of Ava's mind, but she pushes it away. She opens her mouth, ready to give a lecture on responsibility and trust. Her eyes shut as she gets her speech ready. 

Ava hears the noise of Sara moving closer and then feels lips on hers.

Sara kisses her hard. Ava lets Sara's arms wrap around her shoulders and kisses her back. She tells herself it's for the dare. She wonders if Sara knows about her little crush and is manipulating her somehow. Ava decides that it doesn't matter. She's going to win whatever game Sara is playing. She presses Sara against the wall and holds her up. Sara gasps at her unexpected strength and Ava smiles into her mouth. Ava bites down, hard, and Sara jolts and wraps her legs tighter around Ava's waist. Sara's hands are still on her shoulders, pulling them closer. Ava takes Sara's tongue and runs her teeth over it. One of Sara's hands slide down her back to feel her up. Ava pushes forward again. 

Sara turns her head to the side when Ava goes for her neck. Ava pulls back. 

They both breathe heavily, faces only a few inches away from each other. Their chests are heaving, reminding Ava of a previous experience that was almost as enjoyable. 

"What was that for?" Ava asks.

"A dare," Sara says. 

"That was it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why'd you let me?"

"It was Gary. He dared me to kiss you. He didn't think I'd actually do it."

"You still haven't done that. I was the one who kissed you," Sara flirts. 

"You're saying you want me to do Gary's bidding?"

"Yes, just please don't mention his name when I'm three fingers deep."

Ava takes that as a sign to lift Sara up onto some control panel. She hopes it's not too important, and it doesn't have an intercom. Sara's nails dig into her back again, and this time, Sara doesn't turn away when Ava kisses her neck.


End file.
